warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Imperial Awards and Medals
Right are these fanon medals, or what? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:48, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Certainly aren't canon ones. Don't worry, Nec. --Remos talk 15:25, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Spelling errors delt withT42 (talk) 16:48, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Iron Cross (1st; 2nd and 3rd Class): Awarded for acts of courage in the line of duty. Knight's Cross: Awarded for acts of extraordinary valour and dedication beyond what is required in face of the enemy. The bearer of the Cross will have the honour to wear the prefix 'Knight' before his or her original title (For example 'Knight Captain' or 'Knight Seargent')." "I'll just add another class, that will make it original!" --Imposter101 (talk) 19:34, April 9, 2015 (UTC) T, no they aren't. Imp, most of the real medals and awards tend to have 3 levels. --Remos talk 10:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, for the author. Have you thought that "Location specific" part...? Does it mean that regiments that are from specific location, or regiments that have fought in location, or does it refer to PDFs? I think you could clear it out... or you could include headings for all of those variants, right? I like the idea of this page, really saves us from mediocre stub articles. --Remos talk 15:56, April 10, 2015 (UTC) What other spelling issues are there still? All that gets redlined for me is the english spelling as opposed to the American spelling of honor and such.T42 (talk) 16:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Scull" -> to drink alcohol. "Skull" -> bone that keeps your head in shape. --Remos talk 16:49, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Remos, there was no Iron Cross 3rd class. There was a 1st and 2nd, but no 3rd. There was a 'Grand Cross of the Iron Cross' however. Needless to say, this is just a poor copy and paste of a popular name. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:51, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hämeen Partiopiiri has awards of bronze medal, silver medal, silver cross, gold cross and great cross, but no "gold medal". Why? None knows. To have full list of awards doesn't mean it has to be logical to be complete. And well, names are never really original, Iron Cross serves as well as any other. You think it would be better if it had been "steel cross" or... "tin cross"? --Remos talk 19:36, April 11, 2015 (UTC) That has nothing to do with this. I'm simply stating the only difference is that there was not a 3rd Class of Iron Cross. Maybe not at all? It's a pretty distinct icon and medal in real life, maybe thinking or something new would be better?--Imposter101 (talk) 19:42, April 11, 2015 (UTC) This article should be made a community project. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Necrus completely. I'm sorry Caras41 but I have to confiscate this article for the state. It is for the betterment of the realm. --Remos talk 09:50, April 12, 2015 (UTC) We must all be united forever in friendship and labour. Our mighty articles will ever endure. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 10:37, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Long live our wikia, built by the editors mighty hands. --Imposter101 (talk) 10:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) have to think of some... gives me a chance to fluff some more... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:21, September 17, 2015 (UTC)